User blog:CMRdaawesomeguy/Didn't get a chance to play CAM or MR? Now you can!
In my last blog I said Calling All Mixels and Mixels Rush were lost. And while yes, they've been pulled from app stores, they've been archived and it's now possible to play them on emulators (and in some cases on current Android devices). Links *Calling All Mixels (3.0.0) - Works with emulators, does not work on current Android devices. *Mixels Rush (1.1) - Works with emulators, may work on some Android devices. Alternatively... *Calling All Mixels (2.0.0) - Works with emulators, does not work on current Android devices. Installs with 3.0.0 icon despite not containing 3.0.0 content. *Calling All Mixels (1.1.0) - Works with emulators, does not work on current Android devices. Installs with 3.0.0 icon despite not containing 3.0.0 content. *Mixels Rush (1.0) - Works with emulators, may work on some Android devices. Installs with 1.1 icon despite not containing 1.1 content. How to install For Bluestacks emulator. Likely works very similarly for other emulators. Requires ES File Explorer or another similar file explorer. #Download both the app package and the .zip file. Don't install the .apk right away. #Download ES File Explorer (.apks for it everywhere), you'll need it to install the game data. #Place the .zip file in a place you'll remember. #In Bluestacks, click the arrow at the bottom of the screen, and then open the file manager. #Click "Import from Windows" and from there select the .zip file you installed. #Once that's done, open ES File Exploer. #In ES File Explorer, click "Internal Storage" and navigate the folders in this order: DCIM->Shared-folder #In the shared folder, click and hold on the .zip file to select it. Once it is selected, click the three dots at the bottom to bring up more options and click "Extract to". #Don't change the path the file extracts to and let it extract to the path it sets for itself. #Once it's done, open the folder it creates. Inside the folder, there should be a file named "com.turner.mixels/com.turner.mixelrush", check inside the folder to see if there's a duplicate. #Click and hold to select the folder, and click "cut". #In the folder tree, you should see one named "0", click on it to go back to where you started. #Navigate in this order: Android->obb (CREATE THE OBB FOLDER IF IT DOES NOT EXIST) #In the obb folder, paste the folder you copied earlier. #Once this is done, install the .apk and everything should run smoothly, if not, try removing the obb files and uninstalling the .apk, and trying again. Screenshot guide CAMStep1.PNG|Go to the link for the version you want and the files should have these names. CAMStep2.PNG|Go to this link and download ES File Explorer, you'll need it to install the .obb (game data). CAMStep3.PNG|Download the files and make sure to keep them somewhere where you'll be able to easily access them. CAMStep4.PNG|Open Bluestacks and click the arrow icon. From there you'll see an app called "Media Manager", click it to open it. CAMStep5.PNG|Click "Import from Windows". CAMStep6.PNG|Select the .zip file. CAMStep7.PNG|Wait for it to import. CAMStep8.PNG|Open ES File Explorer. CAMStep9.PNG|Click into "Internal Storage". CAMStep10.PNG|Click into "DCIM". CAMStep11.PNG|Find the file you downloaded. CAMStep12.PNG|Click and hold to select the file, then click the dots icon. CAMStep13.PNG|Click "Extract To". CAMStep14.PNG|Click "Ok", don't change the route. CAMStep15.PNG|Once it's done extracting, click into the folder. CAMStep16.PNG|There will be a folder either titled com.turner.mixels or com.turner.mixelrush. Click and hold to select it. CAMStep17.PNG|Click "Cut". CAMStep18.PNG|Navigate back to the folder tree. CAMStep19.PNG|Click into "Android". CAMStep20.PNG|Create the obb folder, or click into it if it already exists. CAMStep21.PNG|Click "paste". CAMStep22.PNG|And with that, the game data is installed! CAMStep23.PNG|From there, click on the .apk file you previously downloaded to install it, and it should work! If not, remove the .zip file and uninstall the .apk, and try again. HUGE thanks to Solari and VECTORKNICKERS for helping me find the obbs for later updates of both games, without them the latest versions of both games would likely be lost. Also, should we put links for the games on their articles now? Category:Blog posts